Learning to Soar
by Rosethethief
Summary: Kimberly Williams isn't your average girl: she sees the world differently compared to most others her age, is very fixated on certain interests over boys, is very socially awkward, but isn't at all catty like those other girls at school, but most of all... Unique. A collection of drabbles. Autism Awareness.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Total Drama_ franchise or characters, the rights to those belong to Fresh TV. Although, Kimberly is my own character.**

 **So, this is a project I had been considering for quite some time, and definitely one that I feel strongly about... For those of you that don't know, I am actually a female that was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, (although, that term is no longer used in some parts of the world), it's one that I still personally use.**

 **When it comes to female Aspies, there isn't a whole lot of information out there to go on, (partially due to the large amount of them that go undiagnosed), so I wanted to actually tackle something that would cover that substance, while still maintaining the enjoyment of a regular fic.**

 **Basically, how it's going to work is that I'm going to make this a collection of drabbles, and each drabble is going to try and focus on various topics surrounding female Aspies, (such as sensory issues, dating, ect...). You get the point. The ball won't really get rolling until the third drabble, or so.**

 **The support on this is greatly appreciated, though. :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy it, and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

 **Preschool Woes**

"Whattaya mean a transfer?!" the voice reprimanded, breaking through the silent atmosphere of the preschool office located in Ontario, Canada.

The disputer in question ran a twitching palm through his spiky red hair, clearly out of exasperation, as if to prevent himself from slapping something; his steel blue eyes were like daggers, piercing the flesh of all those who would dare to oppose him, demanding answers.

The being witnessing it all was a large woman in her thirties, pale skinned with black, almond shaped eyes filled with contrite, her brunette locks piled high into a very scholarly looking bun, clearly more put together than her buzzing nerves.

All she could really do was hide her growing anxiety behind the professional facade she had been using for years, especially for troubling situations such as these.

In the room, there was a second brunette, with fair tanned skin, a smatter of freckles over the bridge of her nose, and a anxious look of her own; the woman's dainty fingers were entangled firmly in her partner's grip, feeling slight relief when he squeezed her hand.

The couple stood there tensely, waiting for an explanation.

"Mr. Williams, I am going to have to refrain you from doing that…" she calmly spoke to the livid ginger, placing her hands politely in front of her. "You have the right to be upset, of course, but that doesn't mean you have the right to lash out violently at me. I am only doing my job, sir, as the superintendent of this school. So, when your daughter's teacher came to me with her concerns, I called you both in here. As for the transfer, it hasn't yet been set in stone, but is still being considered."

"So, what concerns were brought up regarding our daughter?" the tanned brunette meekly chimed in, glancing from the superintendent to her husband.

The woman responds with a serious look, with a touch of sympathy hidden in her eyes. "Mrs. Williams, your daughter, Kimberly, has been exhibiting some unusual behaviors compared to the rest of our students: she refuses to play with other kids, and prefers to go off and play by herself. She's very compulsive with the toys she plays with, and at naptime, all she did was vacantly stare. What I am trying to say here is that your daughter may need to be looked at by a psychiatrist."

There was silence briefly between the three, until the ginger angrily clenched his fists. "So, what are you saying, then?! That my daughter is mental?! That she's just some misfit to you?! Which one is it, huh?! And who cares if she likes to go off by herself, because I sure as hell didn't make any friends when I was growing up! Does that make me mental, too?!"

"Mr. Williams, that is quite enough!" the superintendent scolded the redhead, before quickly maintaining her calm demeanor once more. Looking at the couple carefully, the brunette sighed deeply. "Take Kimberly in to be tested by a professional. That is all. You both are dismissed."

Watching the woman go off on her own, the second brunette glanced up at her husband full of concern, noticing the twitching agitation in his eyes; her soft voice was all it took to bring her lover back to planet earth. "Scott, everything will turn out Ok… Sure, I'm concerned, too, but denial and rage are not the way to go about fixing things. It's pretty clear to me that you are just as scared as I am, but then again, that's only natural; this is why I _knew_ you would make such a great father, because of how deeply you care for those such as me and Kimberly… But in the end, you know that this is for the best of her, just as well as I do."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and he seemed to visibly relax. "Yeah, thanks, babe. Don't know what I'd ever do without ya… Do you think you could go ahead and look for a good psychiatrist? You know that sort of thing much better than I do."

"I'd be happy to." his partner beamed, as they both made their way into the classroom.


End file.
